Life is Complicated
by Mbartonlover
Summary: Marissa has moved to New York and has a new boyfriend. Now she is torn by her love for two men.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Ryan/Marissa fic and some S/S in there...I hope you guys like it.

12 months after Graduation..Seth and Summer stayed in Newport. Seth got a job as a teacher at

his old school in Newport . Summer works as a nurse ...to follow in her father's footsteps.

Ryan is still living in Newport and working at the Newport Group with Kirsten and Julie. He works as a architect,

he's still single. He and Marissa broke up just before graduation.

Marissa moved to New York because agents wanted her to work as a model. Marissa lives in a apartment with her

new boyfriend Tyrone. They are very happy,He works as a lawyer like Sandy.Summer and Marissa stay

in touch, though the others dont know they still keep in touch except Seth and Julie of course.

Julie and Neil are still in Newport...(same as the show)

Sandy and Kirsten are still in Newport (same as the show)

At Marissa's office at work.

RING RING...RING RING

Recepiontist answers the phone for Marissa:hello this is Sue speaking.

Summer: Can I speak to Marissa please?

Sue: May I ask who this is?

Summer: Its Summer, Marissa's best friend.

Sue: Hi Summer...Sorry Marissa is not here at the moment, She's in a meeting with her boss,

Can I take a message?

Summer:Yeah, just tell her to call me back after the meeting, Its kind of important.

Sue: No problem. I'll let her know..Summer right?

Summer: That's right...okay thank you bye.

Sue: Your welcome, bye.

At the meeting.

Marissa's boss Brian: Hey Marissa, you have to go to Newport for one week.

Marissa: Wait.. did you say NEWPORT?

Brian: Yes, What's wrong?

Marissa: um Nothing, i mean Why? What's in Newport?

Brian: Newport Group rang me last night and they asked me to get a beautiful model for their party, I picked you

and your staying for just one week.

Marissa: I cant.

Brian: Why not?

Marissa: I just cant, I'm sorry, Cant you pick another girl?

Brian: I dont want another girl...you're the best model I've got, why can't you go?

Marissa: I just came from there and I really dont wanna to go back, I want to forget my past!

Brian: Oh..So you were born in Newport too..I didnt know that!! Do you wanna tell me bout your past?

Marissa looked up at Brian's worried look and sighed..She likes him.

Marissa: My past...well I had problems with my mom and Ryan before, My dad left me for Hawaii, but I'm really close to my mom

now ...surprisingly, but I really dont want to talk about it.

Brian: Okay. Who is Ryan?

Marissa: My ex boyfriend.

Brian:Your ex boyfriend wow...but you are happy with Tyrone, right?

Marissa:Yeah totally

Brian: I need you to go there for just a week please...

Marissa sighs.

Marissa: I guess so, just out of curiosity who from the Newport Group gave you the call?

Brian: I think it was Kristy ummm no wait Kirsten.

Marissa: Oh God. I know her, she is friends with my mom.

Brian: Really? well I have booked the plane for you, you must leave first thing tomorrow.

Marissa: TOMORROW?

Brian: Is that a problem?

Marissa: um well i only found out today and I still need to talk to Tyrone bout it.

Brian: I'm sure he'll be fine with it. I mean you're always going around the state of America.

Marissa: Ok. I will let him know tonight, thanks for the letting me know.

Brian: No problems I'm glad that you are still going. Do you want me to drop you at the airport?

Marissa: That's very nice of you, but you dont have to.

Brian: I want to. I would like to see my favourite model go away and I wanna say good bye and give you a tight hug.

Marissa: Okay. Thank you

Brian: Okay. lets get back to work

Marissa: OH I forgot one thing. Does Kirsten know that you picked me as the model for her, I mean does

she know my name?

Brian: I dont think so. I only told her I'd get her a model.

Marissa: Thanks. I'd better get back to work now.

Brian: Okay. See you later.

After the meeting, Marissa walked towards to her office

Sue saw Marissa and shouted her name MARISSA MARISSA.

Marissa: Oh, Its you Sue.

Sue: Hey Marissa, finally you finished the meeting, um...

Marissa: Yeah, what's up?

Sue: I got a message for you from your friend Summer.

Marissa: Summer!

Sue: Yes, thats right.

Sue handed her a note

Marissa: Thanks. I'll read it in my office.

Marissa walked into her office and sat down and read her message.

The message said...Marissa,

Call me back

Its urgent.

Summer

Marissa said to herself. Whats urgent? I'm going to find out now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for the great reviews

Marissa called Summer.

Summer: Hello?

Marissa: Its Marissa.

Summer: MARISSA!.

Marissa(worried):Summer, What's urgent?

Summer: You are not going to believe this, I'm pregnant.

Marissa(relieved): OMG your pregnant? Thats great. How long?

Summer: 3 months. I'm very happy and Seth is too.

Marissa: I'm so happy for you both. Does anybody know?

Summer: Only your mom, my dad, Ryan, Kirsten and Sandy.

Marissa: Everyone except me .

Summer: I'm sorry. I forgot about you because we dont talk on the phone much and you are always busy.

Marissa: I know. Sorry about that, Guess what? I'm flying in tomorrow.

Summer interrupted her.

Summer: Wait...are you serious!

Marissa: Yeah. I have to do a modelling thing at the Newport Group. My boss wants me to.

Summer: Thats cool. How long are you staying for?

Marissa: One week.

Summer(excited): OMG one week. Where are you staying? Should I pick you up at the airport?

Marissa: I'm staying at the hotel. I was thinking of asking you about that.

Summer: I'll do that, What time?

Marissa: About 2 o'clock in the afternoon. If that's okay with you?

Summer: Of course, You're my best friend .

Marissa:Yeah you're mine too, well I gotta to go now and get back to work. See you tomorrow afternoon.

Summer: Okay. love you bye.

Marissa: Love you too bye..

When Marissa got off the phone everyone was leaving to go home

Marissa:Hi Tyrone.

Tyrone: Hey Marissa.

Tyrone leans in and kisses her.

Tyrone: How was your day today?

Marissa: Good, Guess what? My friend Summer from Newport is pregnant.

Tyrone: Thats good news, My work's so messed up, there's a load of paperwork

about the trial coming up soon.

Marissa: Oh I see, I have to tell you something... I had a meeting with Brian my boss today and

he wants me to go to Newport for a week and I have to leave first thing tomorrow.

Tyrone: I thought you did'nt want to go back to Newport ever again

Marissa: I know, I know but my boss wants me too and this may be my chance to get promoted, and I'll be

staying at the hotel, though there's a few people I want to see like Seth, Summer

my mom, Neil, Kirsten and Sandy.. I miss them they're my close family and friends.

Tyrone: Are you really sure? I mean, it's your decision but after what you told me bout last year.

Marissa: I'm sure, besides Im moving on from the past living happily here with you.

Tyrone: I know..I'm just worried about you.

Marissa: I know but I'll be okay.

Tyrone: I'll miss you, so do you want me to drop you at the airport?

Marissa: Nah, i've already sorted out that part of the trip. I will miss you too.

Next Morning At the airport

Brian:Are you ready Marissa?.

Marissa:I dunno, I'm very nervous and I dont know if I really wanna do it.

Brian: Marissa, listen to me, I'm sure you are going to be fine and remember that you are brave

and talented lady. I think the Newport Group will love to have you do it for them, one week and then its all over...okay?

Marissa:Yeah, but Kirsten doesnt know I'm a model.

Brian: I'm sure Kirsten will be happy to have you.

Marissa: I guess so..Well I dont wanna to miss my plane. I'll miss you and I'll call you when I get there.

Brian: I'll miss you too.. Have a good week..Take care Marissa.

Marissa: I will, You take care too. See you next week.

Brian: You better go now...I'll call you . bye.

Brian hugs her tight

Marissa: good bye.

Brian watches her get on the plane and says to himself, I hope I did right thing.

At Seth and Summer's place

Summer is packing her things getting ready to meet Marissa at the airport.

Summer: SETH, you ready?

Seth: I'm ready, Are you excited to see her?

Summer: Yeahhh...I cant wait to see her, I havent seen her for 12 months.

They just got in the car and drove away to airport.

Seth: I know, maybe we should go over to New York more often to see her. Does Ryan know that Marissa is coming down?

Summer: Seth, I dont think so, They hate each other.

Seth: I know but what if Ryan see her here.

Summer: I dont know, We have to keep Ryan and Marissa away from each other for a week.

Seth: Okay, We'll try.

Summer: I cant believe that Ryan did that to Marissa.

Seth: I was disappointed with him but he's still my brother..He' ll learn from this, I feel bad for Marissa.

Summer: I know, I like Ryan but I'm not happy with him but I know Ryan is willing to get Marissaback, But she's very happy

in New york, she has a great job.

Seth: I want my fantastic four back again.

Summer: SETH

Seth: What? I mean I wish Ryan and Marissa could be friends and not enemies, so we can hang and go to the bait shop and the diner just like old days.

Summer: Me too. (sighing)

Meanwhile

At the Newport Group

Julie walks towards Kirsten's office and knocks on the door.

Kirsten Calls out: Come in.

Julie: Kirsten, I want to talk to you about the party and also Brian called back and said he has sent a modeland she should be here tomorrow.

Kirsten:Thats great, Did he mention her name by any chance?

Ryan knocks on the door.

Kirsten: Who is it?

Ryan: Its RYAN.

Kirsten: Ryan, come in .

Ryan opens the door and says "hey Kirsten" then he see's Julie and says "Oh,hello Julie.".

Julie:Hello Ryan, I have to go now and he did not mention her name, I'll talk to you later bye.

Kirsten: thank you.

Kirsten and Ryan: bye.

Ryan: I um, I heard that you were planning to have a model from New York.

Kirsten:Yes I got a model for the small fashion show and a small party to celebrate the 1st anninersary for the Newport

Group.

Ryan:Oh I see that should be fun, Who's coming?

Kirsten:The whole Newport staff, Seth, Summer, Neil and I'm thinking about inviting Jimmy.

Ryan:What about Marissa?

Kirsten:Oh I forgot about her, I don't know where she is but Julie should know because she still contacts her,Does Summer

still contact her?

Ryan:I don't know Summer never talks about her..

Kirsten: I wonder if Marissa knows that Summer's pregnant.

Ryan:I don't know either, Do you want me to tell Summer to invite Marissa to the party?

Kirsten:Nah, I will talk to Julie.

Ryan: Are you sure?I mean after work I'm going to pop in to Seth and Summer's house.

Kirsten: Oh okay you can tell them because I probably won't see Julie for the rest of the day she is alwaysbusy and going out alot.

Are you okay about me inviting Marissa?

Ryan: I'm fine with that because it's part of Julie's family and also Summer's best friend, I'm gonna go visit them now.

Kirsten: okay, Give them my love. See you tomorrow.

Ryan: I will tell them bye.

Kirsten: bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the Airport.

Marissa gets off the plane and is waiting for her luggage...

She looks around to see if Seth and Summer there.

Summer see's her standing near the luggage aisle.

Summer: There she is.

Seth: Where?.

Summer: Over there near the luggage aisle.

Seth: Yes I can see her, lets go.

They walk towards Marissa and shout out "MARISSA".

Marissa turns and walks to them and opens her arms to Summer and hugged her tight and turns around to Seth and hugs him.

Marissa: I missed you both.

Summer: I missed you heaps.

Seth: Me too, Wheres your luggage?.

Marissa: I'm waiting for it to arrive.

Seth: Hows New York going?

Marissa: I love it, I have a great life there and my work is so great.

Seth: I heard that you are going to model at my mom's Newport Group party.

Marissa: I know but its not what I planned, your mom asked my boss and he picked me.

Seth: Oh Does my mom know you are the model?

Marissa: I have no idea, but my boss didnt tell Kirsten my name.

Seth: I cant wait to see my mom's face.

Summer: SETH...

Seth: what?

Finally her bags arrive and they leave to go to the hotel.

At the Hotel

They arrived at the hotel and They gasp at her luxury room.

Marissa: I cant believe my boss booked this room, its so beautiful and there's a fireplace and a lookout "wow".

Summer: You're so lucky, you got the best room.

Seth: you are so spoiled because this room is normally booked.

Summer: Marissa, I would love to stay but I'm expecting a visitor at my place soon.

Seth: yeah, Can we see you tomorrow to catch up.

Marissa: I dont know about tomorrow because I have to go to the Newport Group to practice the catwalk and to meet

make up artist team and all clothes designer's but I can see you both after that.

Summer: That's fine, see you then.

Seth: Enjoy your room and hopefully we'll see you tomorrow.

They hug once again and then they leave to go home.

When Seth and Summer got home they saw Ryan's car, He was sitting outside and was waiting for them.

Ryan:Hello Seth, Hello Summer.Why are you so late?

Seth:How long have you been waiting?

Ryan: 10 mins.

Summer and Seth both look at each other and then look at Ryan..

Summer: um, I was just picking my friend up at the airport and dropping her somewhere.

Ryan: A friend? who?

Summer: you dont know her. I used to work with her.(she feels guilty lying to Ryan)

Seth: come on, lets go inside.

They go inside.

Summer: Why are you coming to see us? you missing us already?

Ryan: No, I want to talk to you both, I had a chat with Kirsten about the party, you know the Newport Group party well,

Kirsten wants to invite Marissa but I dont know if you stay in touch with her, I know Julie's got her number but

I know that you and Marissa are best friends and you might want to invite her from Kirsten yourself...

Summer: Wait a minute, Kirsten wants to invite Marissa to the party, .

Ryan: Yes, she wants her to come and so does everyone else.

Summer: how about you?.

Ryan: I dont know, but after what happened between me and Marissa, I dont think she wants to see me anymore.

I'm hoping she will forgive me and want to be her friends again..

Summer: Look Ryan, I know you are upset over this, but Marissa's gonna take a long time to forgive you.

Seth: you and Marissa are never friends, I know she loves you and you love her but one day you both might

get back together all over again.

Ryan: SETH, I dont think so, She hates me, how could you say that she loves me after what happened

Seth: I know her very well, she loves you alot but its going to take a long long time to trust you again.

Summer: Enough..Ryan, Yes Marissa and I have kept in touch since Graduation, I'm sorry I didnt tell you, I did'nt want to tell you where she was,

what she's doing etc...because she wanted me to keep it a secret and not tell anyone.

Ryan: No its okay, you dont have to tell me anything, I know you and Marissa are best friends. Can I ask you one

thing though?

Summer: Sure.

Ryan: Is she moving on like... does she have a boyfriend?

Summer: I dont know about her boyfriend, she does'nt say, but I only know shes very happy.

Ryan: Oh, Does she mention me?

Summer: I'm sorry,she barely says your name.

Ryan:She probably wants to forget about me thats why

Seth: I dont think so, maybe she doesnt want to get hurt again

Ryan: um Can you call Marissa to invite her to the party.

Summer: I'll try, I'm not making any promises though,

Ryan: I know but thanks, Im going to go now

Summer and Seth saying same time: okay bye Ryan

Marissa's talking to Tyrone on the phone at the hotel

Tyrone: how was the flight?

Marissa: Good but I'm little bit tired.

Tyrone: How are Seth and Summer?

Marissa: They are good but i did'nt see them for long.

Tyrone: I just called to see how you were because I miss you already.

Marissa: aww thanks I miss you too I wish you could come down but you cant because you have to work

Tyrone: I know I wish too its kind of late I'll let you get some rest.

Marissa: Sure I will call you tomorrow night.

Tyrone: Okay, I love you.

Marissa: Love you too bye.

Tyrone: Goodnight sweetie bye

Shes been in Newport for two days...

At the Newport Group

Marissa arrives at the Newport Group she knows that Kirsten and Julie work there but she does'nt know that Ryan works there as well.

She meets the make-up artist.

Max(makeup artist):you must be the model from New York, I'm Max your makeup artist "MY LORD" I must say you are very pretty for your.

Marissa: Thanks, Marissa by the way, nice to meet you Max

Max:You too, How long have you been modeling?

Marissa: um... 1 year.

Max: Wow that means your only a begginer, Kirsten will see you in a tick.

Marissa: OMG

Max: Whats wrong?

Marissa: It's just she does'nt know I flew in 2 days ago and she does'nt know I have become a model.

Max: Oh there she is she is coming this way, hide behind me.

Marissa: oh okay, ( she walked behind him and hid)

Kirsten: Max, Have you seen the model ?.She should be here by now

Max shrugged and Kirsten saw a woman behind his back.

Kirsten: Is that the model?

Max: I guess (he said OMG in his head)

Kirsten: OMG, Marissa, What are you doing here? (she hugged Marissa tight).

Marissa: I'm glad to see you again, I'm the model that Brian hired for you.

Kirsten: You a Model? I didnt know that

Marissa: Yes. I work in New York. Brian told me about the Newport Group, I told him not to hire me but he said I had to do

it, I said I really did'nt feel like coming back to Newport.

Kirsten: Because of Ryan

Marissa: yes and other reasons too.

Kirsten: oh okay...Julie is coming in a min with someone (She didnt want to mention Ryan's name to her)

Marissa: okay I cant wait to see my mom, I have'nt seen her since I left and you too.

Julie: Hello Model, (Julie didnt notice her)

Marissa turned around and saw Julie and Ryan walking towards her.

Marissa: OMG I dont want to see Ryan, I'm not ready to see him.

Kirsten: You have to face him now

Julie interrupted

Julie: MARISSA.

Julie hugged her tight

Julie: Why are you here? When did you arrived here?

Marissa: I just got here two days ago and I'm doing the modelling for the party.

Ryan saw her and now he realises that Summer and Seth picked her up at the airport before and Summer mention to him its her friend that she wont

say Marissa, Ryan was shocked to see her here and thought to himself Damn she's so beautiful, I should'nt of cheated on her...how stupid of me!!!.

Ryan (heart beating): Hey Marissa

Marissa turned to Julie: What is he doing here? (she ignored him)

Julie: He is working with the Newport Group with me and Kirsten.

Marissa: Oh, no one told me about that, but I cant talk right now

Max saw there was a problem

Max: Marissa, are you ready for make up now?

Marissa: Yes I am, walking away but stopped by her mom's call.

Julie: Marissa wait, I'm inviting you over my place tonight for dinner with Seth and Summer

Marissa: I dont know mom.

Julie: Please, I missed you, Neil and I would love to spend some time with you, please come

Marissa: FINE, I'll go

Julie: Thank you sweetie, see you tonight.

Marissa walking away with Max

Kirsten: I did'nt know that she was the model, I cant believe she's from New York, I'm sorry Ryan (she knew Ryan was upset)

Julie: I had a feeling she was a model but I didnt know she was coming down to work for us, Marissa never told me.

Ryan: Look, Dont worry about it, I'm glad to see her here but I wish I could talk to Marissa but she's ignoring me.

Kirsten: I know, She will come around when she is settled.

Julie: Ryan, I will talk to her tonight.

Ryan: You dont have to, I mean its not your problem it's between me and Marissa.

Julie: I want to because I dont like seeing you and Marissa ignoring and fighting with each other all the time.

Ryan: Me too, thanks Julie.

Julie: I have to get back to my office now bye Ryan and Kirsten

Ryan: Bye

Kirsten: Bye Julie, Are you okay?

Ryan: Im okay but a bit shocked that's all..um, I better get back to work

Kirsten: I have to stay with Marissa, she's new here and does'nt know where to go.

Ryan: Okay see you later bye.

Kirsten: Bye Ryan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Marissa finished her work with the make-up artist and clothe's designer for the day.

She went back to her hotel and called Summer

Marissa: Hey, its me again

Summer: Hey.

Marissa: Guess what? I met Ryan and my mom at the Newport Group, I was with Max who was doing

my make up and they came to see who the model was and they were shocked to see me

and Ryan said Hey Marissa, but I ignored him I was'nt ready to talk to him, I think he's upset,

but I was talking to my mom and my mom asked me to come over to her place for dinner tonight and

she also asked if you and Seth to come.

Summer: Of course, Seth and I would love to go, What did you mean you ignored him, thats pretty rude.

Marissa: I know, i just was'nt ready to talk to him, lets not talk about him anymore.

Summer: Fine! I wont talk about him then, what time at Julie's place?

Marissa: 6o'clock pm I better get off and have a shower before going to mom's.

Summer: Okay see you there bye

Marissa: bye

At Julie and Neils Place

Marissa arrived and got out of her hired car and walk towards Julie's place, She knocked on the door

and Julie opened the door and let Marissa come in.

Marissa: Thanks

Julie: Welcome, you know you are always welcome but you dont have to knock on the door everytime you

visit me, you know that.

Marissa: I know...(she saw Neil walk towards her) Hey Neil

Neil hugged her

Neil: How have you been?

Marissa: Good

Neil: Seth and Summer are in lounge room, go and see them

Marissa: Okay, thanks..

she walks into the lounge room and sees them

Seth: Marissa, Ryan told me what happened at the Newport Group..are you okay?

Marissa: Ryan told you, How?

Seth: Ryan just rang me before we came here.

Marissa: Oh, I see, I am not worried, I'm fine with it.

Summer interrupted her

Summer: Julie said dinner is ready now, come on

They all talked about what they did at the Newport Group, their jobs, their life, etc.

Marissa decided to tell them about her new boyfriend for the first time.

Marissa: Hey guys, I dont know if you know about my new boyfriend, I have been dating him for nine months now.

Summer: WHAT! you didnt tell me for nine whole months!

Marissa: I know but I got carried away talking and catching up with you, sorry.

Summer: Yeah ok.

Seth: Wow you have a boyfriend now, what's his name?

Marissa: His name is Tyrone.

Julie: nice name, What's his job?

Marissa: A lawyer like Sandy

Seth: whoa like my dad OMG

Julie: sounds like a good job he has

Neil: why didnt you bring him to Newport with you?

Marissa: Tyrone wanted to but he was too busy with work and he couldnt get a day off.

Julie: what a pity I want to meet him now.

Summer: me two.

Seth: me three.

Neil: me four.

Marissa laughed at them.

Marissa: next time I will bring him here, I have to go. My boss will ring me at the hotel, thanks for having me for

dinner. It was lovely

Julie: anytime and thank you for coming.

Marissa hugged them and left to the hotel.

Back at the hotel

Brian rang the hotel .

Marissa: hello?

Brian: Its your boss

Marissa:oh hello Brian.

Brian: sorry I forgot to ring you last night it was because my wife was sick.

Marissa: oh is she okay now?

Brian: she is getting better.

COUGH COUGH (in the background)

Marissa(worried):I heard a cough in the background

Brian: my wife is sitting near me, thats why you heard her, How was your day today?

Marissa: I met Kirsten and my mom there, It was fun and enjoyable.

Brian: Thats a relief because I was worried you might get a bit paniced to meet them like you told me about Kirsten. What did

Kirsten think or say about you?

Marissa:She was surprised that I was a model for her and she hugged me tight

Brian:better than I expected .

Marissa: yeah way better than I expected.

Brian: I told you not to worry

Marissa: thanks for advice and support.

Brian: you are welcome um,I have to go and look after my wife see you in four days bye

Marissa: hope your wife gets better and thanks again for calling

Brian: no problem

Marissa: bye


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5... You guys wanna know how Ryan and Marissa broke up in the past hey

"**FLASHBACK**"

_Seth and Ryan walked to the bar to get beers then sat down talking._

_Seth: Can you wait here for me? I need to go to loo._

_Ryan: Yes, I will stay here. I'm not going anywhere._

_Seth: Good, (walking away to loo)_

_A girl approached to Ryan ._

_Girl: hey,are you here by yourself?_

_Ryan: No. _

_Girl: Who are you waiting for? what's your name?_

_Ryan: Ryan, um, I'm waiting for my brother_

_Girl: I'm Yvonne, I came alone and wanted to listen some music, its my favourite song, so I wanna to dance but_

_I couldnt find a guy, do you wanna to dance with me?_

_Ryan: hmm I dont know I dont like dancing_

_Girl: Come on, you can dance_

_Ryan: all right, just for a little while because I'm with my brother_

_Girl pulled his hand off the bar stool and walked to the dance floor, she put her arms around his shoulders, at first Ryan was _

_surprised then Ryan put his arms around her waist, dancing together. Ryan was a bit drunk at the time._

_Seth got out of loo and looked for Ryan,he was nowhere to be found, he kept walking until he saw Ryan dancing with another woman. He stopped _

_and watched him, he smiled and thought it only just dancing nothing serious...then he sat down again and have some more beer_

_for a while until he get bored and he walked to Ryan and pulled Ryan to talk, while Yvonne was still dancing by herself. _

_Seth: Ryan, are you dancing with this woman?_

_Ryan: yeah she asked me to._

_Seth: really, How will Marissa feel about this when she finds out_

_Ryan: dont tell her, I'm not going after her you know that_

_Seth: but I'm not involved if she find out about you and this woman, I'll back off_

_Ryan(laughs): If she finds out about this, she wont mind because its just dancing not like kissing or sex_

_Seth: Fine. I warn you that is all_

_Ryan: I know you are worried but there wont be any problems_

_Seth: I hope so, hmm, I'm kind of bored already so I wanna to go home or on the way home to see Summer to see if she's home._

_Ryan: You go ahead, I wanna to stay and drink more_

_Seth: How are you going to get home?_

_Ryan: I will get a cab_

_Seth: okay, see you at home take care bye _

_Ryan: you too bro bye_

_Ryan sees Seth walking away, and turn back to dancing with Yvonne and start to dance again._

_after 2 hours later_

_Ryan feels he has had enough and want to go home. he still hangs with Yvonne_

_Ryan: I must go home, I gotta to call cab now, nice to meet you Yvonne_

_Yvonne: wait, I can take you home, I mean I got a car here, save your cab fare_

_Ryan(laughs): Are you sure? I dont want to burden on you_

_Yvonne: No, its my idea to ask you,I'm sure_

_Ryan: Fine lets go_

_Yvonne drove Ryan home and her car parked on his driveway..they walked to his front door _

_Yvonne: wow your house is so fabulous _

_Ryan: Thanks, do you want to come in?_

_Yvonne: Yes, I would love to_

_Ryan opened the door and let her in and shut the door_

_Ryan: do you want anything to eat or drink?_

_Yvonne: no thank you, I'm full_

_Ryan: okay, I got a whole poolhouse to myself, I live there, do you want to see it?_

_Yvonne: really you live in a poolhouse, why a poolhouse?_

_Ryan: No room in the house so I want my own space in this little house_

_Yvonne: Oh i see, I wanna to see it_

_Ryan walked to the poolhouse, Yvonne followed him_

_Yvonne: nice little house wow_

_Ryan: Yeah, I like it and there's toilet and bathroom_

_Yvonne: there's a double bed_

_Yvonne fell and lay on the bed_

_Yvonne: its a comfortable bed _

_Ryan: yeah_

_he followed her lay on bed then they are looking at each other_

_Yvonne lean in and kiss him_

_Ryan: Whoa,I cant,I mean I got a girlfriend_

_Yvonne: I'm sorry I didnt mean I thought you are single_

_Ryan: No I am not single, she is out with my brother's girlfriend_

_Ryan cant help himself, he felt her kiss and wanting more so he lean in and kiss her_

_Yvonne: Hey, I thought you said you cant_

_Ryan: I know but we can keep it a secret, no one will know_

_Yvonne: okay_

_They slept together thru the night _

_Next day_

_Ryan woke up and saw a woman laying beside him, he thought it was Marissa and then the woman turned around, he was_

_very shocked to see her face. he screamed at her_

_Ryan: What are you doing here? Why are you here?_

_Yvonne: Dont you remember that?, you and I were dancing at the baitshop I brought you home and we end up having sex_

_Ryan: SEX oh my god...I cant remember_

_Yvonne: Yes we had sex last night_

_Ryan: You better to leave right now, what if someone came in here and saw you. I dont want my girlfriend to know or see this._

_Yvonne: Yeah, its was fun and I wont do it again because I'm always with another guys for a one night stand_

_Ryan: oh shit.. I have to go and have a shower now you better to leave right now_

_Yvonne got changed and left the poolhouse without anyone knowing she was there,_

_Ryan went over to see Marissa that he misses her already. He knocked the door and Julie opened the door and let him_

_come in and told him that Marissas in the bedroom. He opened the door and saw _

_her red eyes from crying too much. _

_Ryan: Whats wrong? why are you crying?_

_Marissa: YOU, I HATE YOU . you cheated on me, GET OUT, GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ryan: where did you find that out I cheated on you?_

_Marissa: I went to your poolhouse to surprise you last night and I saw you with another woman, now please LEAVE _

_Ryan: I'm sorry I didnt mean to I was drunk and I realised this morning when I saw a woman other than you..I'm so sorry,_

_please forgive me I dont remember!_

_Marissa: NO WAYyou shouldnt drink too many beers I wont forgive you, that was your last chance Good bye Ryan_

_Ryan: No I'm not going to lose you please I love you_

_Marissa: I dont care, I am not giving you another chance.. this is over. leave now I dont want to see your face again._

_Ryan: Marissa, I will do anything to get you back, I dont care how _

_Marissa: You cant have me back I dont care its over its over I mean it GOOD BYE RYAN_

_Ryan last looked at her and leaved the house_

_Marissa started to cry all over again._

_Next day_

_Marissa: I have got something to tell you but can you promise not to be mad at me_

_Summer: yeah, I'm listening, Marissa_

_Marissa: Remember I told you a few months ago that I met agent and he gave me the card that he want me to model_

_in New York that I was thinking about it at the time but well I did rang them this morning and I told them that I'm ready_

_and the agent is so happy and he want me to flying to New York this afternoon. I'm going to live there. I'm so sorry Summer_

_I want to stay here but I cant handle to seeing Ryan after what happened.I need to move on..I hope you understand why I want_

_to take job as a model. say something please_

_Summer:What? This arvo?that was so quickly that your planning to go to New York this afternoon. If you really want to go ahead_

_then I will be happy for you but are you really really sure about this, I mean you are shocked and might regret later._

_Marissa: Yes this arvo but I wont regret it, I always want to be a model since i was a little girl but I really need to move on and look forward my future._

_Summer: okay, but I am going to miss you and how am I going to talk without you._

_Marissa: you can call me anytime you want and email me _

_Summer: I know but this will be the same without you, like hanging with you to shopping etc_

_Marissa: I dont know if I ever come back to Newport again but you and Seth are always welcome to New York to see me you know that_

_Summer: I guess so, if that's what you want then go to New York_

_Marissa: Yes, I'm 100 percent sure. Can you please dont tell Ryan and Seth I mean I dont mind you telling Seth but not until_

_I'm flying out first because Seth might spill the beans to Ryan and Ryan might try to stop me going to New York. Promise me_

_one thing, Can you please dont tell Ryan where I am going to that place say New York, I dont want him to know which place but_

_just tell him going away and tell him that you dont know where I am going _

_Summer: I'll try do my best not to say New York,dont worry Marissa, go and have a good fun and enjoyable life there. Lets me help_

_you to pack the clothes_

_Marissa: thanks and can you drop me at the airport?_

_Summer: Yeah Yeah of course, I'll do anything for you_

_Marissa: I appreciated that and thank you Summer for everything you have done for me_

_Summer: Marissa, you are my best friend and I will do everything for you and you will do same for me right?_

_Marissa: Yes of course I will do the same for you. we are even _

_Summer and Marissa was busying pack her bags and Summer drove Marissa to the Airport, Summer hugged and hugged _

_her tight and cant bear to let her go. they looked at each other and both are starting to cry each other and when the flight called _

_out New York, Marissa told her to take care and said good bye to Summer and Summer said Good bye, Summer watched her into_

_the plane and the plane disppeared._

_**"End Flashback"** _


End file.
